Golden Hope
by Wooden-Ships
Summary: A newbie to The World, Ada Mihezjo is staring to doubt herself if shes as strong as she wants to be. As she begins to dig deeper into the world's secrets, she beings to learn the true meaning of the world. She meets the mysterious Tsukasa and Maha. [TAKEN


**A/N: since my old account was very messed up and i couldnt add any stories, i made a new account. i've just decided to make that last 7 chapters in 3 diffrent chapters, all together. please make note of that.**

**1. Beginning**

Ada Mihezjo walked into her parent's overly large house and took off her beaten up sneakers. Their house was located on Kazama street, just outside downtown Tokyo, Japan. The house was old, very worn in by the Mihezjo family, but it had a rich taste. Many nice paintings hung lavishly on the freshly tan painted walls. It was no change to Ada. Ada was a slim, slender 16 year old. She had shoulder length Brown hair with dim blue eyes.

Ada excitedly ran to her computer room, running up the plush carpeted stairs and into the attic of the house, which was her room.. 'heh heh, this should be good. I mean, everyone is talking about it' she thought as she booted up her expensive, high tech computer. She opened her back pack and pulled out a fancy, but animated designed box as her computer logged on. Her eyes brightened as she placed the orbs on the video game she held in her hands. "The world"

Everyone in school had it, it was a popular online game where you actually were your character. All of her friends couldnt stop talking about it and bothering her to buy it. Finally, One of her friends bought it for her. 'looks fun, but...im not one for online games' she thought, glancing over at her PS2 and all of the games she had boughten. She would love to continue in her Action-Adventure game, but it would have to wait.

She pulled out the headset that came in the box and examined it. "so this goes on your head...and you are your character...sounds very advanced" she thought. All she was familar with was an average PS2 controller, not some fancy, high tech headset. She set it aside and put the installation disc into the disc drive. It only took a few seconds of loading, clicking and agreeing to pop ups before the main screen came up.

"Register..." she said to herself as she passed log in, and clicked onto register. She entered a few adresses, names and dates and she could choose her character job class. There was Twin blades, like a warrior with 2 daggers or knives. a Long Arm, which used spears. Wavemasters, which were people who used staffs to use magic. Heavy Axmens, which were warriors which used huge axes. Heavyblades, are warriors who basicly use swords. Blademasters, like heavyblades.

"Heavyaxen seems pretty cool" Ada said, clicking on the image, "even thou wavemasters seem awesome." Another screen came up, a character design. She chose a knee length black skirt, a strapless black bra and a blue overly-large cloak and some plain looking black boots. Ada chose her character to have longer than shoulder length white blonde hair, and sparkling grey eyes, reminding her of an oncomming storm.

After the character design screen, was naming herself. She choose her screename to be "MissAda." Plain, but, she wanted to play the game, the tension and excitment was building inside of her. She carefully placed the cold, plastic headset on her head and plugged it into the back of the computer. She clicked a few buttons.

**Welcome to the World!**

**Log In 01**

MissAda stepped out a revolving golden portal, a chaos gate, and stepped into the place which was called "Carmina Gadelica." She kneeled over, as she felt the weight of her axe. 'holy...I cant actually lift this thing!' She said, as she hefted it on her shoulder. Looking around her, it looked like a city. 'maybe i can find my friends on here' Ada thought. She did remember her friends addresses. She went to the email screen, and she had a few emails from the C.C. Corp. They were mostly welcome letters. She clicked on "send" and typed in 56777721 in the To Section and titled her letter "Hey friend!"

She began to write: "Kura, its me, Ada. I actually am playing this! so come to Carmina Gadelica, root town. Lets meet up! Remember, im a heavy axeman!" Ada sent the letter, and clicked on "send" once more. She typed in 89007655 and typed once again "hey friend!" She typed "Amina, its me, Ada. Im actually on here, my class is a heavy axemen. I just emailed Kura, so maybe we could meet up at Carmina Gadelica's Root town. So, see you there!" She sent it.

She clicked back onto the world menu and logged back in. She once again returned to the city like place, close to the golden chaos gate. She steped to the side of this "street" and leaned against a metal ledge. this town was like a city, a huge one. Many tall buildings and people coming in and out through the chaos gates. People said "Hi" to her, being friendly of course because she was a newbie.

"Ada!" She heard a yell. She turned and seen two females, one a wavemaster to the look of it and another a twin blade. "Kura? Amina?" She said, stepping forward. "Wow, your character looks great!" The twin blade, who she believed was Kura, said. Kura had shoulder length Blue hair and wore matching white and orange baggy pants, a tight-fitting tank-top and orange gloves, holding two bright, lavish daggers. "Yours too" Ada said, smiling at them. Amina was the wavemaster, holding a silver staff with a large blue glowing gem at the top. She wore a red cloak, similar to her own, and darker red pants and boots. She had lower-back length Black hair. "im adding you as my friend, kay?" Amina said.

Ada heard a tone, but nothing appeared. 'must be her...' she thought, fumbling with her axe. "kay. well. you should get some field experience!" Amina said, smiling as she shouldered her staff. "yeah..." Ada said uneasily. She was good and fine with the large city and teleporting through the chaos gates, but fighting? she was a bit scared to actually fight. What would happen if she would die! "whats wrong?" Kura said. "hey dont worry, we wont let you die!" Amina said. "Im level 12 and shes level 10" Amina said, smiling. "And im level 1" Ada said, sadly. she would level up, she wouldnt be weak.

The Three girls came upon an icy tundra after stepping out of the golden chaos gate. It disapeared without a sound, a cold icy snow drift tickled at Ada's nose. They were in a vast land of snow, mist and moutains. Iced over abandoned castles and more cryptic things. They had come into a land with the keyword name of "Lovers Distant Battle." "Such a beautiful name...for such a creepy place" Ada said, hefting her axe onto her shoulders.

Kura led the way, Amina and Ada started walking, the crystal snow crunching softly under their booted feet. They continued walking until they came upon a glowing, golden force field. "Its a battle!" Amina called out, raising her staff. Ada's eyes widened as she steped back, away from that golden nightmare. "Dont worry, Aid! If anything bad happens, we can gate out!" Kura called, as the golden force field broke and 2 monsters floated out.

They wore floaty dresses, transcluent. But they weren't human, their faces disfigured and purple, with little dim yellow slits for eyes. Amina raised her staff, mumbling a few incantions and wooden tree brances covered one of the dressed purple monsters. Kura sliced and slashed at her monster, devilishly, her daggers a blur. 'Its my turn!' Ada thought bravely.She raised her axe and charged at the monster, slicing at the beast heavily with 3 large slashes. She jumped back just as she felt a stabbing pain at her back. She was hit! "You ok, Aid?" Kura shouted from battle, slicing at the dressed beast.

"Fine!" Ada said, charging the monster Amina keep hitting with earth-type spells. She sliced at the dressed enemy another 3 times and it fell, black and dead. It disapeared in a golden smoke. Kura took down the next monster with a few slashes and special skills with her twin daggers. Ada wiped away the sweat from her forehead, her white-blonde hair sticking coldly to her flesh.

"That was actually...Fun!" Ada said, as they continued through the icy tundra. "Yep, its more fun when you level up, or get treasure boxes after beating those things" Amina said, shouldering her silver staff. They were looking for a dungeon, scary as it sounded, they would have to fight a few monsters, but they would be rewarded with rare items and weapons afterwords.

They came upon a bridge, lit by two burning orange flames. "Well, here we go!" Kura said, heading in while Amina and Ada followed. They came upon a little room, the walls were made of blue bricks. Cages filled the room, the walls lavishly decorated with old, rusted weapons and old, tarnished paintings and silverwear. "We'd better heal" Amina said, raising her staff and mumbling, Ada felt a warm, sweet feeling. "Thanks Amina" Kura said, as they entered the first door.

Empty, besides a few old, rusty urns and pots which held nothing. They came upon another room, with a golden force field. 'Im ready this time!' She thought as a larger monster that walked on two feet came out of the mist. Kura and Ada attacked all at once, Kura attacking wildly with her daggers, slicing wherever she could. Ada, slashing at the monster with large hits. She could feel cold sweat dripping from her body, Amina attacking this beast with fire-type spells. The monster went down quick.

Ada heard a little tone, and she read "**Level Up!**" over her head in old, golden coloured letters. "Yay!" Kura said. "How does it feel to be a level 2?" Amina said, as they came into the next room, a golden forcefield once again in their path. "Not much diffrent, but i do feel stronger!" Ada said, attacking as another pair of dressed monsters came from the field. They used the same tatic as before, Amina with fire and earth type spells, and Kura and Herself attacking physically.

After this battle, the threesome came upon a set of stairs leading down. "almost there!" Ada said, as she and the others raced down the stairs. They came upon another boring, blue bricked chamber like before. No cages, but another number of silverwear and paintings, a chandaleir hanging from the ceiling, shining rainbows across the room. After 3 more battles, Amina leveled up to level 11 and they came upon more stairs that led to another chamber.

They came upon an empty room. "Nothing..." Amina said, heading towards the door in front of them. Until something apperated from the darkness, slashing at her with rusty, dirty long claws. "Amina!" Kura shouted, running towards her limp form. "Kura! We have to get this thing!" Ada screamed, jumping back as the monster attacked at her, missing her barely by inches. Its seem inhuman, more horrifying than the other monsters she had foughten.

It had scaley, green amphibian skin, like an alliagator. Long, wild claws and wild webbed feet, its golden eyes flashing evilly. "Take this!" Ada said, slicing at the beast. She sliced and slashed, getting hit once by this beast. "Kura!" Dammit! Help me!" She screamed, healing herself with a potion. Kura, turned, emotionlessly and attacked, wildly. Screaming incantions, using bits of magic she had seen Amina use and special attacks with her daggers. Ada slashed, not sure how to use those speical attacks herself. She felt useless.

The amphibian monster fell to a horrible crash, dust drifting from the ceiling as it disapeared in darkness. "Amina..." Kura said, rushing to herside. "Whats wrong with her?" Ada said, comming to her side as well, dropping her axe with a loud clang. "We need a healing potion..." Kura said. Ada grabbed one from her pocket, not a green healing one, but a red one. It was called 'Resurrection.' "this should revive her" Kura said, lifting Amina's head up and tipping the bottle to the girl's pale lips. They bottle emptied and Amina opened her eyes.

"Thank God" Kura said, hugging her. "What was that thing..." She said, getting to her knees and pulling her staff towards her. "No clue...pretty strong thou" Ada said, helping her to her feet and picking up her axe as well. "Lets see if theres some items, then lets get out of here" Krua said, as the 3 headed towards the doors in front of them.

It was a large room, a large, stone statue of a warrior lay in front of them, golden seals revolving around it. A golden Treasure box was in front of them. "You open it, Aid, Since its you first treasure" Amina said, smiling a flashing white tooth smile. Ada smiled as well, stepping forword, crouching down and opening the box. There were some barrettes, ivory ones by the look of it, some daggers("whoa! Those look rare!") and an axe. It was beautiful. Golden, its handle silver. The large bladed side smaller, with golden jewels set into the lift and right side of the blade. "Whoa..." Ada said, her eyes sparkling widly. "its yours" Amina said. Ada came to her feet, dropping her old begineers axe, and clutching her new one.

"lets go then" Kura said, the the three each disapeared in a flash of golden light. Ada came to the root town in Camina Gadelica. Kura and Amina came in front of her, next to the chaos gate. "well, i'd better go, my friend Ladious is waiting for me in Sigma server" Amina said, waving to them and dispearing in the chaos gate. "Yeah me too, my parents will kill me if i dont study for that Algebra test" Kura said. "your pretty good Ada. Make some friends and search through some dungeons and you'll get way better. Ill contact you if i find some new keywords." She too disapeared into the golden chaos gate.

Ada lifted the now warm plastic headset off of her head, smiling to herself and X-ing out the World program. She turned off her computer and carefully set the headset down on her desk, almost lovingly.

_This seems so much fun. I cant wait to continue. I want to get strong...This can help me be a stronger person, even make some friends. I want to get stronger, i must. Thats my quest. I want to be great! i want everyone to know my name! The great Ada!_

Ada happily sunk into her bed, sunlight shining into her blue eyes, placing her hands behind her head, she drifted off into sleep. She dreamt of The World.

**2. Log In 02**

Ada fumbled around in her bed, twisted in her large, white comforter. "C'mon stupid thing!" She said, throwing it off of her. She scratched her head and looked out the window. Just another Tokyo day. The sky was light grey and a soft rain fell, splashing her windows with mist and condensation. She yawned to herself and booted up her computer. She walked downstairs and ran into her twin sisters, Kya and Kia. They were cute little 8 year olds, with their black hair tied in messy pigtails. "Hey girls, did you guys have breakfast yet?" She said, smiling at them. They blushed together and said "No!" in their cute, squeaky voices. "C'mon, ill make something"

She led the two girls into the kitchen, where her mother was busily dusting. "Sorry Ada, i didnt have time to make anything" She said, smiling a sad smile. "Thats alright mom. Did dad already leave for work?" Ada said, digging into the icebox for a box of frozen pancakes. 'If i make them these, they wont bother me all day!' She thought happily as she grabbed a large plate and stacked 6 on there. "Yeah, its pretty busy at the office these days. So many people want houses built and he has 2 house designs due by monday" Mom said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Ada's father was a highly known architect. He also designed their house. But he was really busy these days, comming home almost 30 minutes late each day and working every saturday now.

"oh well...Maybe we could go out to dinner tonight?" Ada said, as she put hot water on the stove to make tea for her mom. The pancakes were done in the microwave, she plopped them on the table, giving each girl a plate and stacking 3 on each. She put 2 cups on the table and filled them with orange juice. She grabbed a box of tea and got out a baggie of it and put it in a cup, filling the cup with steaming hot water, handing it to her mom. "Thank you, sweetie. I dont know what i'd do without you" She said, her wrinkles showing lightly. Her mother did have some grey hairs growing, so Ada was more than happy to help out.

She made herself tea as well and drank it up the stairs, closing the door to her room and clicking on "The world" program. She had 1 email. One from Kura, it had a keyword for a training field for beginners. 'very funny, Kura' Ada thought as she replied a quick thanks. 'But I do need the experience' she thought sadly. She clicked to log in and set the plastic headset onto her head, excited to once again be in the world.

**Log In 02**

Ada appeared into Carmina Gadelica through the misty golden Chaos Gate, the metropolis was looking beautiful, just looking mischevious to explore. Ada hefted her axe on her shoulder, Kura's Keyword was located in a diffrent server. She approached the chaos gate and entered it, choosing from a list of servers, she chose the one that was in Kura's email. Ada reappeared next to another Chaos Gate in a spacious chamber that led out into the city. "Seems Normal..." she said. "Whats normel?" a voice came behind her. She swirled around and seen a man, a Long Arm by the look of it, staring at her. He had chin length chocolate brown hair and Inky green eyes, with a shine of mystery and something she couldnt detect.

"Who are you?" Ada said, try to play it cool. She wasn't too keen about making new friends besides Kura and Amina. 'I mean c'mon, these people could be crazed killers in real life!' She thought widly. "The name is Swan" he said cooly. Ada chuckled "Swan? thats a bird, ya know..." "I know that" Swan said, snapping "Buts its a real name too, newbie" "how do you know im a newbie?" Ada said defensively. "Just the way you act, and talk. Not so friendly" He said. "Well...I'm Ada" She said, outstreching her hand towards him, he shook it with a gloved hand.

"So where were you headed?" Swan asked as they walked into the town. "oh, my friend gave me a keyword to a place for beginners to level up..." Ada said. The root town was named Dun Loireag, a beautiful emerald green grassy place with blue skys and warm wind that played with your hair. "Oh, i've heard of that place. I could escort you if you want, i could use some leveling up" He said, smiling. "Sure" Ada said. The two walked back to the chaos gate and Ada said "Alive Revolving Surroundings." They warped into a new area, similar to the root town.

Lots of green grass, some areas with bits of sand. It seemed beautiful, but Ada could see golden portals were the enemys hid. 'Im ready for you' Ada thought as she and Swan continued towards a golden portal. They got close and the portal disapeared in a golden mist and a pack of little doggies appeared, maybe 4 or 5 of them. "Dont worry, these things are seriously easy!" Swan said, as he charged forword and slashed at an oncomming doggie. After another swipe, the doggie fell to the ground and disapeared. Ada charged forward as well, and attacked the dogs. The dogs fell dead with only 2 hits each, so it was a pretty easy battle. Ada had gotten 40 experience points.

"So, whats your level anyways?" Ada asked as they headed for another portal. "I'm at level 12" He said. "Lucky...Im at level 2!" Ada said. Swan chuckled but Ada retorted with "Hey! I just joined yesterday, give me a break!" They came to another portal and this time 3 scarecrows came out. Their goofy sewn in smiles only made Ada more happy to kill them. They were only a tad bit harder than the doggies, four htis and they were down. One scaredcrow slashed Ada about 3 times, but Swan took him down with a magic attack. "Thanks..." Ada said, as he took down the last scarecrow.

"No problem" he said "we should start looking for the dungeon" "Even places like this have a dungeon?" Ada said, as they looked around for any sign of a building. "Yep." he said. They fought another 2 battles, both a pack of doggies. Ada actually leveled up to level 3, but Swan stayed a level 12. They came upon a set of stairs made of blue, white and grey bricks, lit with torches of flame. "Dungeon?" Ada said, as they walked down. "Correct" He said, they came into the first chamber. A plain room, no paintings or silverwear. Just a soild cement ground, and bricked walls.

Swan healed them both with some potions and they entered the first room. A golden portal was set into the middle of this long, grim hallway. "Ready?" He said, his green eyes staring into her Grey. Ada nodded and they charged forward, Axe and Spear raised. Out of the portal came two bug looking monsters. Enormous stingers lay at they behinds and sharp talons connected to their hands, their eyes little beady slits. Ada slashed at ones stinger, and then close to the chest. The bug swiped its talons at her and she dodged it, slashing at its hand. Swan gracefully dodged 3 attacks from the other bug creature and he skillfully attacked with his spear, killing it in about 6 htis.

'C'mon,I have to show him I can do this!' Ada thought. She charged her enemy, and slashed roughly to what she thought was the beast's stomach. She slashed forcefully at the stomach until finally the bug fell dead, earning them both 50 experience points. "Pretty good for a newbie" Swan said as they entered an empty chamber next. They broke upon a few tarnished urns and found a few potions hidden in one. The next chamber had a golden portal, 2 bugs similar to the ones they had foughten before came out.

Swan attacked with his spear and Ada tried her best to be as good as he was, always knowing its weak point and being graceful and smart to attack. The bugs fell and they were once again rewarded with 50 EXP. They came into the next chamber, a set of stairs led down. "Getting tired?" Swan asked as Ada huffed and puffed down the stairs. "Nope. How's about you carry this thing around and I'll carry your spear!" Ada said, swiping her axe at him, carefully making sure not to hit him. "Easy!" He said, pushing her playfully. No portal in her, but no urns or treasure boxes either.

"The dungeon should be around here..." Swan whispered. Ada nodded, not sure what to say, mainly because this was her second dungeon every exploring. They ran into an empty hallway, grim as the whole dungeon, and went through another door. They seen a girl fighting a large monster. "We have to help her!" Ada shouted, running forward with her axe as the girl fell back, dropping her twin daggers to the ground.

The Monster had inky black skin and splotches of electric green. It was on all fours, claws sratching into the cement. Ada attacked it with two precise slices at its inky skin. Swan ran up and stabbed it, full force, with his spear. He slashed a few times, the monster swiping his chest with its claws. He flew back. "Swan!" Ada said, but she couldnt take her eyes off the monster. It was slashing at her every second, she had to dodge it carefully, she had not time to attack.

From somewhere, a fire-type spell hit the monster, it shrieked in pain. Ada took a half-second to look back, it was the twin blade girlwho was previously fighting this masive beast. Her pale skin was blood stained, her blades splashed artisticly with blood as well. She ran up and slashed numeriously, Ada joining in and slashing heavily with her axe, hoping to god Swan was alright. But he was, he was back on his feet in seconds, attacking the monster. After 10 spells from the twin blade and physical attacks from Swan and Herself, the monster fell.

The twin blade girl fell back, herboy short Redish-Brown hair flopping into her face. "That...was like no other boss i've faced before..." She huffed out. "Who are you? why did you come alone, dont you know its dangerous!" Swan shouted, just as he finished healing Her with a curing spell. "I know...my friends left me...there was nothing i could do, the monster was attacking me too much for me to get a chance to gate out..." She said. "Who are you?" Ada said, giving the girl a quick smile. "The name is Sarine" The girl said, standing up and brushing herself off. She shook their hands.

"I'm adding you guys as my friends, alright?" Sarine said as they got back to the root town. They heard a tone. Swan and Sarine both gave Ada their Member Addresses, and they both logged off. Ada sat down on the soft, green grass and sighed. 'Two new friends today at least.' She thought as she logged off. She had 2 new emails, One from Sarine and another from Swan.

"Hey, i was curious, when you get some time, meet me up at Sigma Server. It'd be fun to go search Dungeons with you...Your actually pretty good for a newbie. :oD" was from Swan, and Sarine's said "Hey, thanks for saving me! Do you like to read? I do. Im a huge fan of reading Mangas and some short novels." 'Me too...' Ada thought. She replied with "me too! How old are you? Im 16. Pretty boring thou..."

Ada felt a shove on her shoulder, she took off the headset and had Green eyes staring at her. "Dad!" She said, dropping the headset on the computer desk and hugging her father. Mr. Mihezjo was a strong man, with a big figure. He usually wore expensive suits to work, in colours of Grey or black, he wore a grey one today. "Hey. Mom told me you wanted to go out to dinner. Get ready, because i thought that was a perfect idea" he said, smilingat her. Ada nodded. Her father exited and she X-ed out the world program. She chose a White dress from her closet and began to dress up.


End file.
